1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insecticides. More specifically, the present invention relates to insecticidal compositions comprising a disinfectant and/or disinfectant functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Various insecticides are currently available on the market for both industrial and home use. Historically, insecticides have been used to control insect populations by killing the insect without regard for the fact that insects can serve as vectors for disease even after death. Additionally, there has been a recent resurgence of insect-borne diseases such as malaria, dengue fever, yellow fever, as well as a migration of diseases such as west nile virus into areas of the globe where such diseases were thought to be eradicated. This resurgence has been attributed, in part, to increased insect resistance to insecticides and changes in the climate. Therefore, there exists a need for insecticide compositions that not only result in insect mortality upon use, but prevent or reduce the presence of fungi, bacteria, viruses and other contaminants which cause disease and are associated with insects and the environments where insects reside. The present invention provides such compositions, as well as methods of using the same.